1-Determine the effectiveness of alpha-IFN therapy to clear virus in HCV-infected hemodialysis patients. 2-Determine the utility of using different doses of alpha-IFN based on the presence of circulating virus after three months of treatment. 3-Determine if viral titer, genotype, quasi-species, and severity of liver disease predict response to alpha-IFN therapy. 4-Achieve response rates of 50-70% at three months of treatment.